


Opportunity

by Mitch



Series: Declarations of Love [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes declarations of love are not verbal, but completely physical. Tony is an excellent "needy" bottom. Jethro is an excellent "in charge" top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

NC-17 for penis involvement Jethro/Tony  
Opportunity  
By Mitch

"Boss?" Tony rolled onto his back and reached out in the dark.

Jethro took a slow, deep breath and began a mental check of his body. That damned knee hurt. The shoulder he'd thrown out a couple of times hurt. Not like it had when he'd saved Tim from being run over. Not like it had yesterday when he'd helped the first responders get Tony out from under a damned heavy beam. He opened his eyes. The light that filtered in was the dim, yellow bulb in the hall ceiling. They were home. Safe.

"Boss?"

That querulous voice brushed across him again and Jethro smiled. "Here, Tony." He heard the sigh of relief. "You okay? Need another pain pill?"

"No. I mean I'm okay and no I don't need anything."

"Nothing?" Jethro prompted, his lips in a broad grin that he knew Tony couldn't see. He reached out and twined his fingers through Tony's. "Sure about that, are you?"

"Need to point out this is probably one of those occasions you're not supposed to miss."

"Opportunity," Jethro corrected him. "Not occasion."

"Really. Huh. I must have misunderstood. Don't see the difference, though."

Jethro rolled onto his side, careful of his bruised shoulder and Tony's bandaged neck. "Difference is opportunity is something I take. An occasion just happens."

"Take? I like the sound of that."

Jethro chuckled. 

"Oh. I like the sound of that too. You laughing. You laughing while you're in bed with me. That's even better."

Jethro found Tony's mouth and pressed his lips over them, stifling speech. Tony mumbled. Jethro growled. He got compliance with his demanding kiss.

"Better now," Tony managed when Jethro moved back to kiss the unbandaged side of his neck. "I remember saying that to you when we were waiting for McGee to get help down to us."

"Better now," Jethro agreed. "I intend to take this opportunity for other things than speech."

"You do?" Tony's last word was cut off in a squeak of surprise.

Jethro smiled and continued kissing his way down to Tony's bare chest. He spread still-sore fingers across the younger man's stomach, happy to feel the fluttering of uneven breath. He stroked lower. He growled again. Tony was already hard.

"That’s…that's not going to…I mean you're just going to make me harder. I know I'm supposed to be resting. But, Boss—"

With a renewed growl, Jethro pushed the waistband of the boxers below Tony's balls. His hard shaft, a dark silhouette in the near gloom was indistinct. Jethro closed his eyes and found the velvety softness by touch. The head brushed against his cheek, leaving a damp trail of sweetness. "Always sweet," he whispered.

"You…talking about precum," Tony protested. "Boss, please."

Jethro rose onto one elbow and captured Tony in his mouth. He delighted in the whimper he caused. Sometimes opportunities needed to be grabbed. Sometimes they needed to be snuck up on. This was an opportunity not to be missed.

What had Tony said to him? "Has it ever occurred to you that we're very much alike?" He'd pondered those words while Tony was carried up stairs strapped to a backboard, head wedged between blocks of orange foam. He'd pondered them as he watched the doctor put a dozen tidy stitches in Tony's thigh and then two more in his neck where a piece of wood had sliced millimeters away from his jugular vein.

Complicated man? Yes. Hell, yes, Jethro had to acknowledge he was a complicated man just as Tony was. Tony, who looked for a father-figure all the while having a love/hate relationship with his own. And right now sprawled in Jethro's bed, getting a blow job to end all blow jobs instead of living the life he showed to the world? Well, that certainly spoke of a complicated man.

Jethro flicked his tongue across the sensitive slit and then hollowed his cheeks as he sucked his way down Tony's shaft. He pushed his fingers between the boxer's waistband, cupping Tony's balls and lifting them forward. They were tight; he got very little movement. Tony was already edging. Jethro wanted to prolong the play but with the pain pills in Tony, that was probably not going to be pleasant for the younger man. He let his lips sink to the base of the shaft, feeling the purpling head brush against the back of his mouth. He sucked and then slid his lips up to the crown and played his tongue all over the hot surface. And if that movement didn't say that Jethro was just as complicated nothing would.

"Boss," Tony gasped out the name. "Boss," he repeated more insistently this time. "I'm gonna…"

Jethro plunged his lips down and then back up. He set a fast rhythm and this time it was Tony growling. A hot twitch told him what to expect a half a second before he tasted more than sweet precum.

Tony was still gasping when Jethro sprawled back on the bed, his neck glad of the new position, his shoulder throbbing in time with his quickened pulse. But he was grinning broadly, there in the near darkness. "Hey. Opportunity. I love you."

"Grabbed that opportunity. You sure did. Boss? Love you too."

Jethro brushed fingers through Tony's hair. "Maybe that's why people make resolutions. Maybe they're looking for an opportunity to grab something better than they had."

"We didn't wait until some occasion, did we?" Tony asked, his voice now a deep whisper.

"Did wait. Too long. Never going to do that again. Not waiting for anything with you. Opportunity pops up? You better be ready cause I'm taking it every time."

"I like the sound of that."

"You told me you did."

"I was just taking another opportunity to tell you so."

Jethro brushed his knuckles down Tony's bristly cheek. "I love you. Now, shut up and go to sleep." Jethro grinned as Tony chuckled, but complied.

End


End file.
